


Shadows Settling

by Lunario



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bluefur's point of view, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Snowfur's Death, ThunderClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunario/pseuds/Lunario
Summary: She couldn't be dead, she was just hurt, Adderfang was here, Thrushpelt, Windflight and Dappletail came, everything would be fine, they could know what to do.





	Shadows Settling

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get it accurate to what happened, I even had Bluestar's Prophecy in front of me when I read this, but please correct me if I did get anything wrong, and I will fix it. I pretty much just rewrote Snowfur's death scene but with a much more graphic point of view with Bluefur, not even violence, I mean just the thought process, in the book they had to keep it to a minimum, but I wanted to just experiment with it, I might do another thing with this, if anyone likes this idea, I was planning to perhaps do Firestar's death, Bluestar's death, or perhaps even Spottedleaf's ultimate end, (heh and I'll throw Mapleshade in there somewhere because I love her so much)

The Monster screeched by, and Bluefur only stood still, staring at her sister. "Snowfur?" She tried to nudge at her flank, to wake her up. She was probably tired after chasing after those ShadowClan warriors, yes that must be it! "Come on, We have to get back to camp," her voice was breaking slightly, she had to get up, Snowfur had to be okay, if she wasn't, Bluefur would never forgive herself, it was her fault for bringing her out and talking about Oakheart? Why didn't she just keep her trap shut for once? "We've got to report on those ShadowClan warriors..." She stared at her sister, she hoped she would just sprout up and apologize for being so silly and playfully chase her back to camp,  _Like how they were when they were kits, with Moonflower, ~~Now shes dead, just like Moonflower.~~_ ~~~~She tried to ignore her bleeding flank and the small trickle of blood trickling out of her sister's mouth, she was imagining all of this, it was just a bad dream, a terrible dream that StarClan chose to curse her with.

 

 

"I'll help you!" Bluefur practically yelped at her sister, trying to keep back the tears that were starting to tip at her eyes, why was she crying? Snowfur just needed someone to carry her! She was a mother after all, Whitekit must tire her out all the time with all his energy, she just needs a nap, that's fine! Bluefur would happily carry her sister back to camp if she needed to take a nap, that was fine! She was heavy though, but not as heavy as Bluefur's heart at that moment, "Try your paws, come on, once you're walking, you'll start to feel better! I promise you, please just start trying to walk" She couldn't fight it now, tears were spilling out of her eyes,  _Brave warriors don't cry, that would be what Thistleclaw would say._ Snowfur's limp body made the leaves crinkle as she was dragged across it. Why did Bluefur talk to her in the first place? She should have just enjoyed the time in the sun and never brought up RiverClan,  those ShadowClan warriors would have gotten that squirrel, who cares! They can have the stinking squirrel, StarClan could punish them for breaking the code, Snowfur didn't need to run out in the road, Bluefur could have done it herself, she didn't need to put herself in danger like that,  _next time I'll tell her to let me do it, she does have a kit to take care of right now, I have no kits I need to worry about._

 

 

They could have been home by now, Bluefur could imagine the graceful smile on Snowfur's face as she saw Whitekit bouncing in excitement of seeing his mother back, and Bluefur would be fine with just watching them, it would be wonderful. Thistleclaw would give Bluefur that dirty look like always, and Snowfur would act like there was nothing wrong, because they were all fine, no one was bleeding, no one was crying, nothing was wrong, everything was fine. Everything was fine. This was reality, this had to be reality, this had to be re-

 

 

"Bluefur?" She started as she heard to mew of her clanmate Adderfang through the trees. Bluefur stared at him, with blank eyes, and she unconsciously dropped her sister on the ground, which was quite rude of her, it probably hurt Snowfur with that fall. Snowfur's usually warm fur was as cold as ice to Bluefur's paws, she probably needed to be warmed up later, Bluefur could do that, she could snuggle her until she was so hot she would ask her to let her go outside into the cold air, and Bluefur would refuse, saying she was still ice cold, like she was right now. She felt movement next to her and snapped her head in Adderfang's direction, Dappletail and Windflight and Thrushpelt were here as well, everything would be fine now! Everything was alright! They would know what to do, they would know why Snowfur is so sleepy all of a sudden, they could help carry her into the camp to give her a comfortable nest to rest in. They were crowding around her and Snowfur now, looking down at  Bluefur's sister with worried looks in their eyes. 

 

 

"A monster hit her," Bluefur didn't know if she got the message across, but it looked so judging by their faces. "ShadowClan cats were hunting in our territory and we chased them, and it hit her..." Bluefur's voice sounded so very distant, she would be surprised if anyone could hear it. There seemed to be an eternity of silence after that, but Adderfang's order to Thrushpelt to "Check that ShadowClan has gone and isn't coming back" seemed to reverberate all throughout Bluefur, to her heavy heart, to her fogged up brain, to her teary eyes. Thrushpelt rushed away, as swift as a fox and weaved through the trees, and was gone in an instant. Bluefur stared and watched as Adderfang grabbed Snowfur by the scruff, rather roughly at that. He might hurt her more! "Be careful, I think she might be hurt," Bluefur's heart lurched when Adderfang gave her a pitiful look. She jumped when she felt White-eye drape her tail over her shoulder's comfortingly. When did White-eye get here? Bluefur didn't remember seeing her come through the trees, did she jump down from a tree or something?

 

 

"Come on," She murmured to Bluefur comfortingly, "Let's get back to camp," she tried to lead Bluefur away from Snowfur, was she aiming to separate the two? Bluefur had to make sure she was okay, what was White-eye doing! Bluefur desperately wanted to spring out from under White-eye's tail and run back to her sister, but she felt as though if she did, everything would end. The world would end, StarClan would abandon her, she couldn't. The stench of death reached her from here even, but Bluefur decided to just try to block it. She couldn't feel her paws, she couldn't feel anything. Snowfur is only hurt, she would be fine after a trip to the medicine den, she would be up and playing with Whitekit in no time, it would be all good. She's only hurt. 

 

 

Snowfur's only hurt, she'll be fine in a bit. 

_She's dead._

She's only hurt,

She's only dead, 

Everything's all good.

The shadows only just settled in on Bluefur at that moment, and she couldn't react to it, she couldn't react to it at all.

 

Did StarClan really do this to her?

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the concept or Warriors, the characters do not belong to me, I simply rewrote a scene from the book "Bluestar's Prophecy" and I do not claim anything and the book belongs to all of their rightful owners.


End file.
